The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board for mounting of the same.
Recently, in accordance with the trend for miniaturization and high capacitance of electronic products, electronic components used in the electronic products are required to have a miniaturized size and high levels of capacitance. Therefore, the demand for multilayer ceramic electronic components has increased.
In the case of multilayer ceramic capacitors, when an equivalent series inductance (ESL) is increased, performance of electronic products may be degraded. As electronic components are miniaturized and have high levels of capacitance, an ESL is increased and performance of electronic components may be significantly degraded thereby.
A so-called “low inductance chip capacitor (LICC)” is an element provided to decrease inductance in capacitors by decreasing a distance between external terminals so as to decrease the length of a current path.
Meanwhile, multilayer ceramic capacitors may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers are stacked on each other and internal electrodes having different polarities from each other are alternately stacked to be interposed between dielectric layers.
Since the dielectric layers as above have piezoelectricity and electrostriction, when a direct current or alternating current voltage is applied to multilayer ceramic capacitors, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between internal electrodes, such that vibrations may be generated.
Such vibrations are transferred to printed circuit boards having multilayer ceramic capacitors mounted thereon through solders of multilayer ceramic capacitors, such that the entire printed circuit boards react as acoustic reflection surfaces to generate the vibration sound, noise.
The vibration sound, as described above, may correspond to an audible frequency in a region of 20 to 20000 Hz, which may cause listeners discomfort. The vibration sound causing listeners discomfort as described above refers to acoustic noise.
Research into multilayer ceramic capacitors for decreasing acoustic noise remains required.